


Adam Visits Ram Ranch (Sequel to Eden)

by Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 18 naked cowboys waiting, Adam - Freeform, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, do you get it, haha - Freeform, its a joke, its like the vine, please give it some rest, ram ranch, the poor bed is about to break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28
Summary: Sequel to the thrilling 'Eden Visits Ram Ranch', the other two members of the group take their turn at the experience.Nagisa is a bit hesitant at first, but Ibara coaxes him to be more comfortable and open. Thanks to that, they both greatly enjoy their stay at Ram Ranch.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Adam Visits Ram Ranch (Sequel to Eden)

“They just got one of the best experiences Ram Ranch has to offer.” Ibara blanked, recoiling back behind Nagisa.

“What does that even mean?” Nagisa growled out, stepping into the bedroom. Ibara shuffled in shyly, afraid of the scene in front of him. Jun was splayed across the bed, flushed and sweaty, and Ibara was afraid the poor boy was about to pass out. Hiyori was cuddled into him, also flushed and sweaty but in a more stable state. He had propped himself up slightly to dissuade Nagisa from lunging at Madara, but he still looked shaky. Ibara placed a tentative hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Let them explain,” Ibara’s voice trembled. Nagisa peered down at him with terrifying surprise, and stepped back. Madara sat himself onto the large bed next to Jun and Hiyori.

“Well, here at Ram Ranch, we have 18 naked cowboys waiting for you. Fine seemed to really enjoy us, and we’re surprised they recommended y’all to take a trip here. These two kept to themselves,” Madara motioned to Jun and Hiyori. “But of course they couldn’t leave without a little bit of cowboy.” He winked at Nagisa, who almost lunged straight at him.

“You- they-” Ibara watched as Nagisa struggled for words, still deciphering the situation himself. “So they  _ fucked? _ ” Nagisa finally stumbled out. Madara nodded, smiling proudly like a mother watching her child take their first steps.

“Sure did! You should’a seen them.” Madara glanced at the two on the bed, then back to Nagisa and Ibara. “These two need their rest now, but if y’all wanna give it a try, we can change the sheets for ya-”

“Absolutely not!” Nagisa cried, flinging and arm out. “We will not give into the temptation of your immoral-”

“Nagisa, all of our songs are about giving into temptation,” Ibara reminded, not as concerned for the two collapsed on the bed anymore. He stepped forwards, standing equal with Nagisa. “I would be honored to receive your hospitality, Madara.” Madara nodded, still smiling, but more reserved now.

“Of course, Ibara.” He pulled himself off of the bed, plucking a phone off of a nightstand and tapping the screen. “I’ll have one of the boys change the sheets, will you follow me into the bathroom? We’ll get y’all all cleaned and ready.” Ibara nodded and began to follow Madara off to the side, where a slightly ajar door hinted at a large bathroom. Nagisa stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

“What?” Ibara asked, annoyed. Nagisa shook his head.

“I won’t allow you to do this,” he paused, struggling to find his next few words. “At least, not alone.” Ibara blinked, completely caught off guard.

“Are you joining us?” Nagisa nodded, and let Ibara step around him before following him. Madara nodded happily.

“Glad you’ll be joining us!” He chimed happily, pushing open the bathroom door. Closing it behind the two, Ibara and Nagisa watched as he rummaged through a cabinet and pulled out two pipettes. “You’ll be using these to clean yourselves out,” he explained, handing one to each of them. 

“You mean our-” Nagisa sputtered.

“Yes, you put it into your ass, give it a squeeze then hang over the toilet.” Madara motioned to a lone toilet in the corner. “Once it’s all out, you can come on out.” Ibara nodded, letting Madara excuse himself before launching into the cleansing. 

“I- Ibara!” Nagisa cried, face red as he watched Ibara angle the pipette and squeeze the whole thing into him, shuddering. Ibara said nothing, face clenched as he waddled over to the toilet. Slumping onto it, he let the water flow back out, not meeting Nagisa’s gaze. Ibara hung his head, embarrassed at how exposed he was. A groan broke his thoughts, and his head popped up - only to find Nagisa pushing the pipette into him.

“Nagisa wait, I’m not done yet!” Ibara cried as Nagisa squeezed the bulb of the pipette. Both of them gasped, and Ibara attempted to push as much water as he could out of him as Nagisa’s face shifted from uncomfortable to panicked. Finally, Ibara managed to pull himself up, feeling that he was emptied out, shuffling out of the way of Nagisa, who barreled straight for the toilet. Ibara faced the other way, not wanting Nagisa to feel the same shame as he had moments before. He excused himself, carefully stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Shuffled pulled his focus up, and he found four shirtless cowboys pulling the sheets taut on the huge bed in the room. Remembering he’d left his pants in the bathroom, Ibara covered himself. The cowboys paid him no mind, smoothing the sheets out before leaving the room. Now alone, Ibara gazed around. He jolted, spotting Madara in the corner of the room, draped across one of the chairs. Once their gaze met, Madara stood up, still buck naked.

“Ibara, you’re all ready?” 

“I’m a tad nervous, but ready to give it a try.” He nodded. “Nagisa’s still getting ready though.” Crossing the room with a few strides, Madara pressed his bare chest into Ibara’s shirt.

“I gotcha, partner,” Madara’s deep voice rumbled in Ibara’s ears, and he felt heat pool into his stomach as Madara kissed him softly. He melted into the kiss, leaning into Madara, who wrapped his arms around Ibara’s waist. Madara poked his tongue into the kiss as he took careful steps backwards, leading the pair close to the bed. Only breaking to sit onto the bed, Ibara nealy lunged back at Madara, hungry for more.

The bathroom door slammed shut, startling Ibara. Pulling back from Madara, Nagisa appeared feet in front of him and coming in hot. 

“Ah, Nagisa-” Ibara broke off as Nagisa pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. Surprised, Ibara did nothing to resist, instead melting into the kiss. Madara was a good kisser, but he liked Nagisa’s kisses a lot more. Nagisa guided him down onto the bed, back flat as Nagisa loomed over him, still kissing him like he could never kiss him again. Ibara pushed him back gently, sucking in a breath of air.

“Nagisa, relax,” he spoke with a small laugh. “We have plenty of time.” Nagisa pouted slightly, huffing.

“Fine. But You’re mine.” Nagisa commanded breathlessly. “Remember that.” Ibara nodded, wrapping his arms around Nagisa’s neck to pull himself up to kiss him. Madara evaporated from their minds, but he held back, finding the perfect seat for the best angles. Madara could tell these two had some chemistry, just like Jun and Hiyori. Plus, they’d be more relaxed if they shared their first experience. 

Ibara wrapped his legs around Nagisa as well, realizing that both of them had shirts but no pants. Ibara’s growing hard on pressed into Nagisa, who kissed him harder. Nagisa reached a hand down and grasped Ibara’s dick gently, giving it a few strokes to gauge his reaction. Ibara nealy moaned outright from the touch, but as his dick sprung to life, he arched to press against Nagisa’s chest. Nagisa brought his other arm under Ibara’s arched back, pulling him up and bringing the pair further onto the bed. Now on all fours over Ibara, Nagisa refused to hold back anymore. Holding himself up with one hand, the other released Ibara’s dick and gently parted his legs. Gently prodding the tender entrance, Nagisa searched Ibara’s face for approval to continue. A nod was all it took, and Nagisa was knuckle deep in Ibara’s ass.

“Oh fuck, Nagisa you could’ve gone a bit slower-” Ibara groaned and cut off as Nagisa pumped his finger in and out, wiggling it a bit before adding a second finger. Ibara dropped an arm from Nagisa’s shoulder to press the back of his hand into his mouth, muffling the noises that threatened to spill out. Nagisa’s fingers were working their magic on him, and before long Nagisa managed a third finger in. Ibara squeezed his eyes shut. He was utterly craving Nagisa’s cock, and his body pulsed with the need for it.

“Uhh, Nagisa,” Ibara let out a moan, “Please, I’m ready.” Nagisa pulled his fingers out.

“Ready for what?” He smirked. “Use your words, Ibara.” Ibara groaned, hand brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Please put it in.”

“Put what?” Ibara’s hand covered his face, glasses pressed into his nose.

“Please put your dick in me,” he rushed out, face red. 

“Good boy,” Nagisa teased, and flipped the two around. Ibara now straddling Nagisa, his hands greedily grabbing Nagisa’s cock to position it and sink down on it. Ibara finally released a downright sinful moan, unable to hold himself back as the pleasure consumed him. Bouncing on Nagisa’s hips, he brought himself forward to kiss him, moaning into Nagisa’s mouth.

“Finally letting yourself go, my sweet Ibara?” Nagisa broke off teasingly. Ibara broke off, gazing to the side as he kept bouncing on Nagisa. “Hey,” Nagisa growled, pulling Ibara’s head towards him. “Look at me.” Ibara resisted, wanting to do everything but that. Now embarrassed of his actions, he couldn’t help but keep on riding Nagisa’s hips.

“Ahh,” Ibara moaned, head dropping. Nagisa’s hand pushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ear. His hand pressed sweetly against Ibara’s cheek, holding it there for a moment before plucking his crooked glasses off of his face. 

“Hey, I kinda.. Ah.. need those,” Ibara tried to protest between moans. Nagisa clicked his tongue.

“You don’t need to see to feel this pleasure,” Nagisa spoke deeply, voice making Ibara shiver. Vision blurry, Ibara’s hands flew up to grab at a blobby Nagisa, trying to approximate the details of his body. Nagisa’s face appeared close, sliding next to Ibara’s ear.

“I’m right here,” he soothed, hands sliding down Ibara’s arms to set themselves in Ibara’s own hands. Trusting him, Ibara instinctively leaned forwards, trying to see Nagisa’s face clearer as he grinded on him once again. “Fuck,” Nagisa groaned. His hands disappeared from Ibara’s grasp, and Ibara tensed for a moment before he found them approaching his face. Hands grabbing at his cheeks, he was pulled down into Nagisa’s face, kissing him.

“You’re not gonna need to see anything to enjoy this,” Nagisa teased. Ibara chewed at his cheek before letting Nagisa push him around, ending up on his stomach and knees. Nagisa’s hands roamed Ibara’s back, making him shudder as he pushed back into his head.

“Ah, Nagisa-” Ibara moaned out, moving in time with Nagisa’s slow but steady thrusts. Nagisa adjusted himself as he thrusted, pushing in. Sudden pleasure exploded in Ibara’s stomach, and a moan erupted from his mouth. Nagisa paused.

“What was that?” 

“That’s the sweet spot, my friend,” Madara chimed in from across the room. Ibara couldn’t spot anything remotely resembling Madara, but a blush coated his face. “Keep doing that, and you’ll drive him buck wild.” Nagisa obliged, keeping the consistency as Ibara cried out in sinful pleasure.

“Nagisa!” Ibara cried out before his body tensed. Cum shooting out of his dick, Nagisa slowed out of concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked tenderly. Ibara nodded, words jumbling in his mouth and brain scrambled. A slap on his shoulder broke the moment, and Madara clambered onto the bed behind him.

“He’ll be fine,” Madara drawled, hands slipping around Nagisa’s sides and down his stomach. The sensation tickled him, and before Nagisa could protest, Madara’s hands wrapped around Nagisa’s hips and pulled him up slightly. One hand dipped below Nagisa’s dick, fingertips poking at his hole. Madara felt Nagisa tense.

“Relax, let Ibara recover for a moment,” he guided Nagisa back, dick popping out. Madara’s hand probed his hole, other hand stroking Nagisa’s dick with a squeeze. 

“Nagisa,” a weak groan rose from Ibara, now breathing evenly. Mid-stroke, he pulled away from Madara and leaned forward.

“Ibara, are you okay?” Nagisa’s face was coated in worry as Ibara pushed himself up off the bed. Ibara nodded, arms wrapping around Nagisa’s shoulders. He inhaled before kissing Nagisa. Madara brought himself into the love-fest, inserting his finger back into Nagisa’s hole. Nagisa moaned into his kiss with Ibara, who took the opportunity to bring his tongue into the kiss. Sloppy kisses and grabby hands mixed into a cocktail of arousal and before they knew it, Madara was pushing into Nagisa and Ibara was sitting himself down onto Nagisa’s cock.

The three of them moved to Madara’s set pace, Nagisa, stuck in the middle, going buck wild with the intensity of both front and back. Before long, both Ibara and Nagisa were moaning loudly, Madara watching from behind with a satisfied look.

“Oh, Ibara!” Nagisa groaned deeply, and Madara knew he was close. Quickening his pace, he adjusted his angle to hit the perfect spot. “Oh!” Nagisa shouted and came forcefully, dripping out of Ibara as he was pushed in and out by Madara’s thrusts. Nagisa fell limply against Madara, still being pushed into Ibara.

“Hey partner, don’t leave your pal here out,” Madara cooed, pushing Nagisa around and manually thrusting Nagisa into Ibara, who was still moaning and groaning underneath. Nagisa took a breath before pulling himself up to continue pleasuring Ibara. Slowly working up his strength, he thrusted into Ibara until he was a moaning mess underneath him.

“Ah, Nagisa!” He cried before he came again, splattering across the bed sheets. Madara’s climax hit him out of nowhere, grunting into Nagisa’s back. He felt Madara’s cum splatter across his back as all three of them all lurched to the side, collapsing after the intense round. Madara pushed himself back, giving Nagisa and Ibara some room. The two were like magnets, pulling themselves back together without a second thought. The bed creaked and groaned as they shuffled around, blankets covering legs and arms wrapped around waists. Madara took his leave after catching his breath.

“You boys come find me when you’re ready to be shown to your rooms. You’ll be right by the other boys.” Madara peeked over his shoulder before leaving the two tangled with each other. 

  
  


Later, as the sun slipped past the horizon line and the deep orange light stretched across the room, Ibara stirred, sitting up. Nagisa’s arms slipped off of him, fast asleep.

“Nagisa,” Ibara whispered, shaking his partner. 

“What?” Nagisa groaned, flipping over to face Ibara. 

“It’s getting late, let’s go find Madara.”

“I agree, but let’s dress first.” And so they did. Now fully clothed, they roamed the bottom floor of the ranch, following voices to find Madara with a few of the cowboys, no clothes in sight. The two faltered, nearly turning away entirely before Madara had noticed them.

“Fellas!” Madara called. He stood, excusing himself from the cowboys. 

“Let’s get you to your rooms,” he squeezed their shoulders before taking off. Weaving through doors and hallways, Madara pointed off in one direction and mentioned the dining hall. The two boys followed him blearily, wanting nothing but a comfy, clean bed. Turning around one corner, the group was met with an open room lined with bunk beds. They spotted Jun and Hiyori curled up together in one of the closest bunks.

“You can pick any of those there bunks. Bathrooms at the end of the room. Don’t be afraid to grab something to eat either.” Madara glanced at the two, obviously exhausted. “Go get yourselves some rest.” Not needing to be told twice, the two claimed the bed next to Jun and Hiyori, cuddling into each other before slipping into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is incredibly smooth, you can see your reflection if you stare long enough . 
> 
> \------  
> who else do you want to see go to ram ranch? which group should go next?


End file.
